A Gryffindor Redhead
by Katherine Barlow
Summary: Lily definitivamente não estava na casa certa. Com certeza não. Projeto Lovely Lily.


**NA: Fic para o projeto fofíssimo Lovely Lily do 6V. Espero que gostem. yay. **

Eu sempre disse para James que Lily estava na Casa errada.

Ela não tinha um pingo de emoção no corpo, e seu cérebro era provavelmente três vezes maior que o normal. Deveria ter estado na Corvinal, isso sim. Mas ela costumava andar com o Snape, e isso é um ato de caridade insuperável, então acho que ela também teria se dado bem na Lufa-Lufa. Mas definitivamente _não_ Grifinória.

Grifinórios não pensam antes de agir. Grifinórios gostam de quebrar regras. Grifinórios são mais corajosos do que inteligentes. E ela definitivamente não era nada disso (porque, afinal, nada superava aquele crânio pensador dela).

Mas naquele dia ela parecia empenhada em me contrariar, como sempre – mesmo que nem soubesse que eu a achava uma grifinória totalmente deslocada. Mas James sabia, e deu um maldito sorrisinho presunçoso quando se aproximou de mim, observando Lily conversar com os McKinnon.

"Ela veio", ele anunciou.

"Tenho olhos, Pontas, consigo ver isso", eu disse, dividido entre a resignação e o divertimento. "Ela concordou mesmo... com tudo isso?"

"É claro que sim", James respondeu. Acho que ele queria parecer tranquilo e indiferente, como se aquilo fosse algo natural, mas sua voz traiu seu orgulho pela ruiva. "Eu _te disse_ que ela ia entender, Almofadinhas. Ela é muito mais do que você imagina."

"Você diz isso porque vai para a cama com ela", eu grunhi, com um sorriso. Ele me lançou um olhar assassino. "Okay, Pontas, era só brincadeira! Caramba, você era mais divertido na época de Hogwarts."

"Na época de Hogwarts não havia um bruxo das trevas atrás de nós."

"Você _definitivamente_ era mais divertido na época de Hogwarts."

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Hey, ainda sou divertido, seu cachorro peludo. É que agora estou... preocupado."

"Uma sensação nova para você, huh?"

"Para todos nós, acho."

"Não para Lily", objetei.

"Não para Lily", ele concordou. "Ela sempre foi – ainda é – muito preocupada com tudo. Ela está preocupada com todos nós."

Ah, eu podia imaginar isso. Acompanhei os olhos de James, que brilhavam na direção da ruiva. Ela conversava com Marlene, mas olhando ao redor com curiosidade e apreensão. Eu podia imaginar a sua descrença em se juntar a um grupo secreto de lunáticos que queriam combater o mal em pessoa. Dei um tapinha nas costas de James. "Com licença, meu caro Pontas, mas preciso dar uma palavrinha com a minha cunhada postiça", eu disse, antes de ir até Lily.

Marlene estreitou os olhos, resignada com a minha aproximação. Lily deu-me um meio sorriso. "Hey, Sirius."

Puxei-a pelo braço para longe de sua amiga corrompedora de almas. "Então... você decidiu vir mesmo. Apostei cinco galeões com Pontas que você não viria."

Ela cruzou os braços. "Parece que perdeu essa, garanhão."

Nós ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, apenas olhando à nossa volta, as pessoas que iam chegando aos poucos. Ela apertou os lábios e suspirou. "Eu espero que tudo isso valha a pena", ela disse. "Quero dizer... O mais sensato seria ficar longe de tudo. E não nos metermos em um grupo que quer desafiar Você-Sabe-Quem."

"Estou me sentindo particularmente ofendido", eu disse para ela, fingindo ultraje. "A garota amiga do Snape está falando de sensatez? É isso mesmo?"

Lily fez uma careta. "_Ex_-amiga do Snape, Sirius. Ele está do lado _deles_ agora."

"Sempre esteve."

"É, provavelmente."

Silêncio novamente. Lily parecia querer dizer alguma coisa e ao mesmo tempo esconder essa mesma coisa. Mordeu os lábios algumas vezes, olhando para James, que agora conversava com Dumbledore (nunca pensamos que um velho caduca pudesse nos trazer mais segurança, e isso prova que até os infalíveis Marotos estavam errados de vez em quando). E então suspirou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. "Estou com medo", murmurou, então.

"Do quê, exatamente?"

Eu sabia a resposta, mas queria que ela dissesse. Faria bem a ela. "De perdê-lo. James. Ele... ele é muito importante para mim. Tenho medo de morrer e deixá-lo sozinho. Ele ainda é uma criança, no fundo... como se cuidaria sozinho? Eu—"

"Todos nós estamos com medo, Lily", eu disse, apertando de leve o ombro dela. "Ele também está. Ele é louco por você, completamente apaixonado. Acho que ele faria qualquer coisa por você. Acho não, tenho certeza." Eu ri. Pontas já era idiota normalmente – ficou ainda pior depois que casou com a ruivinha. "E, whoa. Nunca pensei que viveria para ver o dia em que Lílian Evans diria que tem medo de perder James Potter. Isso está mesmo acontecendo?"

"Está, seu idiota."

Eu ri outra vez, mas logo fiquei sério. E então cheguei à conclusão de que todos nós havíamos ficado mais chatos e caretas com o passar do tempo. "Isso tudo é muito perigoso, Lily. Você sabe, certo?"

"Sei."

"Mas espero que também saiba que não vale a pena desistir sem lutar", acrescentei. "Certo?"

Ela assentiu. "É por isso que estou aqui." Deu um tapinha no meu ombro e sorriu suavemente. "Hey, vou até ali com James e Dumbledore. Nos falamos depois. E... obrigada. Sirius Black pode ser uma pessoa civilizada, pelo visto."

Eu fiz um gesto nada simpático. Ela riu, acenou, e deu-me as costas. "Ah, Lils?"

Ela virou-se outra vez. "O quê?"

"Também nunca pensei que fosse viver para o dia onde você concordaria com o fato de estarmos aqui pra lutar e desafiar esses filhos de uma puta."

"Os tempos mudam, Sirius", ela disse. "A gente acaba mudando também. Mas vai dar tudo certo no final."

Depois de conversar, ela pareceu mais tranquila quando se juntou a James, que passou um braço pela cintura dela e sorriu em adoração. Era um panaca, mesmo. Os dois eram claramente feitos um para o outro, mas... Bem. James era um panaca de qualquer jeito. Apesar disso, eu sabia que ela estaria bem enquanto estivesse com aquele magricela de óculos que passou a gostar mais dela do que de si mesmo a partir do quinto ano.

Quando chegou a hora de oficializar a entrada de todos nós, novos membros, na Ordem, todos se reuniram em um semicírculo e ligamos as varinhas por um fio de luz. A expressão de Lily era determinada enquanto segurava a sua varinha com uma mão e segurava a mão de James com a outra. Os dois sorriram para mim, na sintonia perfeita, e eu sabia que a maior defesa que tinham era um ao outro.

Naquele dia, eu dobrei minha língua e comecei a reconsiderar a escolha do Chapéu Seletor para com Lily.


End file.
